Once Upon An Alice
by Mi-chan42
Summary: Alice, when young, had found a faceless friend. When older, this stranger comes back. Suddenly, he drugs her with a kiss and well- Where will she end up?


**_Why hello there beauties ;u; This is my first ever HnKnA fanfiction, happily inspired by the lovely finaljoy~ Please go look at her own fanfics, because they're incredibly attractive and she deserves to have more love._ ;D**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were two little girls playing by a big pond that was placed in the corner of their small backyard. They both had dirty blonde hair, although the younger one's was held up in pigtails while the elder had hers down.

"Lori," the pigtailed one said, catching the attention of her sister. "I want to play a game."

Twelve-year-old Lorina nodded with a smile before standing up and walking off to the front door of their house. Little Alice slowly moved her gaze back to large pond, watching the tiny fish flicker back and forth. She put in finger in the warm water, circling and scattering the small creatures.

"To tell the truth, fishies," Alice started, beginning to make figure eights with her finger now. "I don't actually want to play a game. I just wanted Lori gone." She leaned closer, as if it were a secret. "Sometimes I think she doesn't like me."

"Why would you think that?"

Alice, startled and thinking that Lorina had heard her, leaned back and looked around wildly. "L-Lori?"

"My name is not 'Lori'," the voice turned annoyed. "It's just me, stupid."

Alice's eyes finally landed on a boy who was standing in front of her. She swore he wasn't there before. His hair was spiked down in an odd, unevenly cut manner. The raven color of it was an attractive contrast to his white dress vest and pants. But strangest thing, Alice thought, was that he had no face.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. "I'm not stupid!"

"Really now," the boy said dryly. "Says the girl who was talking to fishes."

She flushed in embarrassment. "Who are you, anyways?"

Suddenly, the boy seemed to change. His posture slouched slightly, revealing that she had hit a nerve. The arrogance had somewhat fallen from his tone. "I…I don't have a name," he mumbled.

Alice tilted her head slightly in wonderment. "What?"

The boy sighed and sat down on the other side of the pond across from her. "I'm one of the Faceless. We have no names."

Her frown deepened. "That's silly. Everyone should have a name!" she exclaimed, sitting forward rapidly for her balance to handle. Before they both knew it, the young girl had fallen into the pond.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the boy began laughing. It started as a few muffled snickers at first, but quickly grew into bending over when he saw her blinking in confusion as to what just happened.

Noticing that he wasn't going to help her out anytime soon, Alice clambered out of the pond onto his side and scowled at him. He wasn't a gentleman at all! Worse than that, she thought. She continued to glare harshly at him until his laughter petered out. _Rude._

Even though his mirth had halted, there was still a smirk on his face. More annoyed than before and thinking of revenge, she quickly inclined towards him and hugged the boy, getting him wet as well.

He yelped, before flailing his limbs to get her off. "Quit it! You're _wet!"_

"I know," she said ruthlessly as a grin spread across her face, her arms wrapping around him tighter. He managed to get a palm between himself and the seven-year-old, pushing her away while scrambling backwards for more distance.

He exhaled angrily as he wiped a hand down his damp front. "This is _your_ fault," he hissed out, jerking his head up at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is not," she replied indignantly. "It's yours for not helping me out—"

"Alice? Who are you talking to?"

Alice spun around and saw her sister as she carried a pack of cards over to her. "Oh, Lorina, this is—" she cut herself off, frowning when she remembered the fact that he had no name.

Lorina looked at her strangely. "No one is there, Alice," she said slowly before sitting down on the grass.

Alice turned back around, ready to argue and point out the boy that was clearly there—

Except for the fact that he wasn't.

Alice frowned and glanced everywhere, searching for him. Finally, she stood up and walked a little ways to the fence where she had first seen him. Gradually, she went back to where Lorina sat patiently.

"There was a dark haired boy here, Lori…" she said, her blue eyes going all around again. She plopped down on the ground beside her sister. "Maybe he ran off…"

"What'd he look like?" Lorina asked kindly, taking out the cards from their container.

"Well, he had a weird haircut, and he was wearing a vest and—" her eyes landed straight on her sister. "He didn't have a face."

Lorina giggled, smiling lightly at her younger sibling. "Your imagination is certainly one of your more creative traits, Alice," she began to shuffle the cards. "Now then, Old Maid or Rummy?"

Alice sighed, getting more comfortable before taking her cards. "Rummy."

* * *

The blonde girl, now seventeen, was sitting on a bench under the helpful shade of a large willow tree. She sighed, staring at her elder sibling, whom had just giggled at something Linden had said. Depression was lapping at her like a tide.

What had ever happened to _their_ thing? The one that she and him had shared? It was right in front of them, and then poof—he had suddenly said that he was actually in love with her sister.

Her _sister._

Everyone's love.

And so here was Alice, sulking alone under a tree on a sunny day, one she should've been spending with him, before he'd gone so two-faced she couldn't tell which was the one she had fallen in love with. Alice twiddled her fingers, trying to concentrate on something else, _anything else, really, would be just lovely—_

Suddenly, someone had curtained over the great willow's branching. She could barely make out a masculine figure, since he was standing right in front of the sun. He just stood there for a moment, before letting the drape of the willow fall back behind him, showing a raven haired man. Without a word, he sat down beside Alice.

The girl didn't say anything at first, deciding to check out his character. The man had taken off a black top hat that was adorned with red roses, tugging his fingers through his uneven hair. He was wearing a white vest of some sort—_and why did this seem so _familiar?

Alice stared hard at him, trying to recall anything that could've been called a memory. It was _right there,_ so close but so far—

As if noticing her existence, the man faced her with bright blue eyes, and although she thought they were a wonderful color, for some reason she got the impression that they weren't there before.

She frowned. Why wouldn't they be there before? He had a face, for Pete's sake! Of course they were always there…

"Alice?" the man quirked an eyebrow upward, smirking. "Like my eyes, do you?"

She didn't even hear him. He just looked so _familiar…_

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly, wondering if that was the problem. He blinked, his smirk fading.

"Blood Dupre," he finally replied. She scowled; his name didn't pop up in her mind.

Fed up, she huffed. "Have we met before?"

The man's smirk rose up again. "Have we?"

Her frown deepened. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all, miss." He was grinning now, having fun with their small banter. Alice sighed angrily, standing up. She could brood somewhere else, somewhere that this _cad _wouldn't bother her.

"Well then, if you have no business with me—" she looked over her shoulder to scowl at him once more. "I'm going to leave—"

Before she knew what was happening, he had pulled down her chin and was kissing her. Alice's eyes flew open, staring at Blood as he angled her body so that he could push his lips harder on her. His other hand had come up and sat on her waist, holding her slightly.

She was losing air and fast. Alice was never really good with kissing, not that she and Linden had ever done a whole lot of it. He was more of a hand holder—And suddenly Blood was pushing a liquid into her mouth. Not knowing what to do with it, she swallowed, not wanting to choke.

Blood pulled back, smirking at his handiwork that was now dribbling down her chin. He wiped it off with a gloved finger, and that's when it hit her.

_He had the same face as Linden._


End file.
